Iam Your Antifans, Jung Daehyun!
by DAEbak-LOvers
Summary: "Aku tidak butuh sapu tanganmu," bentak Hyemi pada laki-laki di sampingnya itu seraya menangkis tangan laki-laki tsb. "Apa kau berpikir aku adalah BABY? Apa kau kira dengan menerima sapu tangan itu akan membuatku bahagia seumur hidup? Yak, Jung Daehyun-ssi! Aku adalah antifans-mu."


**Author :** Dewi Phi (White Bunny)

**Rating :** T or may be K+

**Genre :** Romance, Friendship, Hurt/comfort (?)

**Pairing :** DaeLoe alias Daehyun ma Eloe (BABY) aka DaehyunXBABY/Daewon

**Main cast :** Kamu as Lee Hyemi, Daehyun as Jung Daehyun/Himself

**Others cast :** Song Yoochan, BYG, Himchan, Youngjae, Jongup, ZELO, YoungAh, Saki, DLL

**Warning :** OCC, TYPOs, Fluff, EYD, dll

**I dedicate this FF for Daehyun's B'day..** *nyanyiHappyBirthdaybyB.A.P*

Ini FF pertama saya.. biasanya cuma bikin cerpen n cerita2 biasa..

Nie FF gag bakalan ada kalo gag couple saya si Minkyoo (Blue Bunny) tuch gag mengusik kehidupan saya yang bilang, "Bentar lagi tuch B'day-nya Daehyun oppa.. bikini FF gih sana!"  
Dagh cuma dikasih waktu satu hari n dipaksa pula.. ampun dech *plaak* tapi, pada akhirnya FF nie baru kelar sekarang hahaha.. woy balik kecerita az mendingan..

**Happy Reading… 3**

"Kyaah~ ya ampun~… yang bener… ah~ tidak sabar menunggu~"

Gadis itu terus saja mengeser-geser I-pad-nya entah apa yang di baca sampai membuat rona wajahnya begitu merah. Tiba-tiba, "Tuk" suara itu muncul saat seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna hitam itu memukul kepala gadis itu dengan sebuah tutup ice cream.

"Kau bisa diam tidak? Berisik," lalu menenggelamkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk yang tak jauh dari si gadis I-pad itu.

"Ikh! Apa sih kau ini mengganggu saja," jawabnya kesal. "Ekh! Mau tahu tidak?" lanjutnya.

"Tidak," balas gadis berambut panjang berwarna hitam itu sinis.

"Ah~ ayolah katakan iya!"

"Tidak," balasnya sekali lagi sebelum melahap ice cream di tangannya.

"Kau ini sepupu macam apa sih? Jahat sekali,"

"Memangnya aku peduli," balasnya sambil sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Baiklah, meskipun kau bilang tidak mau aku akan tetap menceritakanya. Kau tau boyband B.A.P kan? Mereka akan comeback tanggal 28 nanti. Dan coba tebak apa istimewahnya," tanya gadis itu yang sebenarnya tak mengharapkan jawaban dari kawannya. "Hari itu bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Busan Wonbin kita~"

"Kita? Tidak salah?"

"Tidak. Itu benar. Meskipun kau tidak suka mereka tapi kau tetap sepupuku dan kita harus mendukung satu sama lain. Ingat kata-katamu dulu Hyemi-ah."

Ya, gadis manis berambut panjang berwarna hitam itu bernama Lee Hyemi. Dia mengaku hanya mengagumi artis Hollywood ketimbang Hallyuwood. Ia tidak pernah suka apa yang sepupunya -Song Yoochan- suka tapi, ia selalu mendukung apa yang Yoochan lakukan. Terkecuali B.A.P. Entah mengapa Hyemi begitu tidak menyukai B.A.P terlebih si Busan Wonbin itu.

"Iya, iya aku ingat. Ah sudahlah terserah kau saja."

"Katanya disini tertulis kalau BABY di busan sampai memuat iklan di bus-bus dan juga …"

"Hah?! Terkenal sekali dia," serunya tidak percaya.

"Hyemi-ah neomu, neomu yeppeo~ aku boleh ikut denganmu akhir pekan ini tidak?"

"Ikut kemana?", tangkisnya.

"Ah~ sudahlah tidak usah menyengkal. Kau kemarin bilang pada ibuku kau akan pulang ke Busan besok pagi. Ayolah! Aku tidak akan menyusahkanmu kok."

Yup, Lee Hyemi sebenarnya berasal dari Busan. Kedua orangtuanya tinggal disana sedangkan, kini ia tinggal bersama dengan Paman, Bibi dan sepupunya, Song Yoochan.

"Untuk apa kau ikut aku pulang ke Busan?"

"Aku harus melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bagaimana hysteria BABY Busan…"

"Hah! Hanya karena alasan itu kau memaksa untuk ikut?", balasnya sambil menggeleng keheraan. "Kau benar-benar tidak waras sekarang. Kau itu kena virus apa sih?"

"Matovirus."

Mendengar pernyataan konyol dari sang sepupu membuatnya terpaksa menepuk ringan dahinya. Ah~ apa-apaan sepupunya itu mereka kan hanya orang biasa yang tiba-tiba satu tahun yang lalu membuat dunia kpop heboh dengan konsep music mereka. Aku yakin itulah yang ada dipikiran Hyemi sekarang.

Ia mulai memutar bola matanya, "Oh ya! Bukannya nanti malam kau harus terbang ke Hongkong? Katanya kau akan melihat Live on Earth in Hong Kong bersama YoungAh dan Saki?"

Yoochan mengerenyitkan kedua alis matanya, "Memang sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"21."

"MWO? JINJA?"

Gadis itu langsung lari kekamarnya untuk mengecek tanggal di kalendernya. Yap, benar hari ini memang hari Jumat tanggal 21. Dan hari ini seharusnya Yoochan harus sudah bersiap-siap untuk terbang ke Hongkong karena mereka sudah membeli tiket Live on Earth in Hongkong bulan lalu.

"Assssh~ kenapa aku baru ingat!", teriaknya di dalam kamar. "Yak! Hyemi-ssi! Kau sedang mengganggurkan? Tidak bisakah kau naik ke atas dan membantuku berkemas?"

"Yak! Ma!", seketika logat Busan Hyemi keluar. "Ini kan masalahmu kenapa aku juga yang harus repot, hah? Tidak mau!"

Yoochan buru-buru menuruni tangga dan menghampiri Hyemi yang masih duduk di ruang santai sambil memeluk ice creamnya.

"Yak~ Hyemi-ssi~ neomu yeppeoyo~ akan aku belikan oleh-oleh dari Hongkong jika kau mau membantuku hari ini~", pintanya sambil merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya.

Tapi, gagal. Sepupunya itu hanya menggelengkan kepala. Tidak kehabisan akal. Yoochan menemukan sebuah cara yang pas.

"Bagaimana kalau ice cream?", ujarnya sambil sedikit menunjukan eye-smilenya.

Sedikit berhasil Hyemi sempat melirik Yoochan yang ada di sampingnya. Tapi tiba-tiba gagal lagi.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Bagaimana kalau oleh-oleh dan ice cream," serunya sedikit menggoda.

Sukses! Hyemi tidak hanya melirik tapi kini ia memutar pandangannya ke arah Yoochan.

"Setuju."

"Setuju."

Keduanya langsung berjabat tangan. Tanpa berlama-lama Yoochan langsung menarik tangan Hyemi ke kamarnya.

Keesokan harinya. Kediaman keluarga Song kini terasa begitu luas karena, paman dan bibinya sedang ada tugas di luar kota. Tapi, sebenarnya rumah sepupunya itu sudah sangat luas di banding rumahnya yang ada di Busan karena, bisa di bilang sepupunya itu salah satu konglomerat di Seoul. Mereka juga punya usaha restoran keluarga di daerah Yongsan. Ah, aku harus cepat-cepat sebelum ketinggalan kereta. Itulah yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

Ia mengambil subway tujuan Seoul-Busan dengan jam keberangkatan yang paling awal. Ia memang sudah berencana untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan ini di kampung halamannya. Ah, benar ada! Papan iklan yang Yoochan bilang kemarin. Assh~ orang itu begitu terkenal sekarang. Hah~ setelah melihat papan iklan tadi membuat ekspresi wajahnya sedikit memburuk. Perjalanan dari Seoul ke Busan dengan naik Subway memang sedikit memakan waktu ketimbang kita naik transportasi jalur udara. Tapi entah mengapa Hyemi begitu menikmati perjalanannya. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiranya saat ini. Ah, mungkin ia sangat senang bisa kembali merasakan musim panas di Busan.

Sendiri. Itulah kata yang sangat cocok menggambarkan kepulangannya ke Busan. Ia memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada orang rumah kalau ia akan pulang. Saat menunggu di sebuah halte bus yang tak jauh dari stasiun tiba-tiba tak sengaja sebuah bus menarik perhatian kedua bola matanya. _"Kepunyaan Busan, Jung Daehyun B.A.P! Selamat ulang tahun 6.28!". _

"Apa-apaan anak muda di Busan ini? Bukankah lebih baik uang mereka di tabung untuk masa depan?! Babo!", gerutunya sinis.

Ya mungkin itu bukan pemandangan yang bagus untuknya di tambah lagi ia harus naik bus 'aneh' itu untuk sampai ke rumahnya. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Sedangkan, di tempat lain. Eem, mungkin lebih tepatnya di tempat yang lain dan jauh dari Korea. Tiga orang gadis muda sedang asyik mengantri di sebuah antrian yang sangat puaaaanjang. Antrian itu juga tidak bisa diam. Mereka semua meneriaki "B.A.P! B.A.P!" ratusan kali sambil menjunjung tinggi sebuah lightstick berkepala kelinci berwarna hijau. Reflek Yoochan dkk juga mengikuti atmosfer saat itu. Yoochan begitu antusias menyaksikan konser B.A.P di Hongkong.

"_Hyemi babo! Apa sih yang tidak di sukainya dari B.A.P? Hei, lihatlah Daehyun oppa terlihat tampan sekali hari ini," _ujar Yoochan dalam hati ketika melihat performance B.A.P.

Kedua gadis itu tampaknya begitu menikmati liburan mereka masing-masing. Dan hari minggu malam mereka sudah membuat rumah kembali ramai. Song Yoochan membawa ceritanya tentang B.A.P, sedangkan Lee Hyemi membawa ceritanya tentang Busan. Ya tidak lupa juga pendapat tentang iklan itu langsung di tagih oleh Yoochan yang notabennya adalah BABYs FOREVER.

"TARAAA~!"

"Apa itu? Handuk?"

"Jeng jeng~! Lihat, lihat!", perintahnya sambil menunjukkan logo pada handuk tsb.

"Kau dapat dari mana?"

"Hehehe.. Himchan oppa yang melemparnya saat encore"

"Tu-tunggu! Jangan-jangan itu handuk bekas mereka."

Yoochan hanya mengangguk dengan wajahnya yang berubah warna menjadi semu merah. Ah~ gadis itu benar-benar sudah terkena virus B.A.P.

"Aaah~ jorok! Buang, buang sana!", pinta Hyemi sambil menutup hidungnya dengan ekspresi geli.

"Kyaa~ andwe! Aku susah dapatnya sampai pelipis ku kena cakar nih," katanya sambil menunjuk kulit ari di pelipisnya yang terkelupas. "Padahal aku mengincar handuk dari Zelo oppa.. ah, tapi tidak apa-apa.. yang terpenting aku mendapat kenang-kenangan dari mereka."

"Dasar, Tante-Tante Maniak! Yak! Zelo itu junior kita.."

"Ikh! Biar saja.. daripada kau yang seorang pecundang."

"Mwo? Nugu? Naneun?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kata apa lagi yang tepat untuk menggambarkan seseorang yang membenci orang lain tapi hanya berani mengatakannya di belakang orang itu, hah?"

Ah! Sial! Sepupunya itu terlalu mengenalnya begitu dalam. Andaikan gadis yang di depannya saat ini bukanlah sepupunya entah apa yang akan Hyemi lakukan. Kata-kata yang terlontar itu membuat lidahnya tercekat. Hyemi telah melempar sebuah boomerang yang pada akhirnya berbalik arah dan kini kembali menyerangnya.

"Aku bukan pecundang."

Hanya itu. Haah~ mana bisa di percaya kalau hanya satu kata, ah bukan tiga kata. Hyemi bodoh.

"Kalau begitu buktikan."

"Oke!"

"Oke. Tanggal 28 besok katakan padanya kalau kau membencinya."

"Hanya itu?"

"Katakan dihadapannya langsung. Oke. _Jaljayo!*,_" sambil bergegas pergi untuk kembali kekamarnya.

Hyemi hanya mendengus kencang. Matanya menatap kekanan dan kekiri.

Tanggal 27 di pagi hari. Hyemi menyantap roti di hadapannya dengan santai.

"Ayah? Ibu?", panggil Yoochan.

"Mereka sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu," sambil terus mengunyah roti-roti itu.

"Ouh~" balasnya santai lalu mengambil segelas susu dan meminumnya.

"Buru-buru?"

"Hem. Aku ada piket pagi ini jadi aku harus cepat."

Sekolah Hyemi memang lebih dekat dari rumah ketimbang sekolah Yoochan. Sehingga sudah tidak heran lagi kalau Hyemi (seperti) selalu ditinggal sendiri.

"Chaanie~ bekalmu!"

"Asssh~ hampir saja," mengambil bekal dari tangan Hyemi dengan tergesa-gesa. "Gomawo. Oh ya, ingat nanti malam jangan lupa!"

"Nanti malam?"

"Sekarang tanggal 27, bodoh!"

Tiba-tiba, acara sarapannya terhenti di tengah jalan. Hyemi masih membuka mulutnya dan roti itu masih ada di depannya dalam genggaman kedua tangannya. Apa? Seakan ia teringat satu hal. Hah, hari sialnya kini telah menyambutnya.

"Oh ya satu lagi," tiba-tiba Yoochan muncul dari balik pintu. "Paman YoungAh adalah salah satu staff di TS Entertainment. Kyaa~ ini berita bagus, bukan?"

Berita bagus katanya? Hah~ ini lebih tepatnya dinamakan akhir masa untuk hidup seorang Lee Hyemi. Rasanya ia ingin berenkarnasi sekarang saja.

Malam pun tiba. Kini jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

"Mian, aku tidak bisa mengantar kalian sampai bertemu B.A.P. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin menemani kalian.. tapi, malam ini adikku juga berulang tahun. Maaf ya!"

"Yak! YoungAh! Tidak perlu seperti itu. Kami bisa masuk lewat gerbang utama saja itu sudah hadiah terhebat untuk kami, benar kan?", ujarnya untuk meyakinkan sahabatnya itu.

"Hem. Ne. Kamsahamnida," balas Hyemi dengan bungkukkan badan yang dalam.

"Bilang saja kalau kalian adalah keponakan pamanku juga. Oke."

Perlahan mobil putih milik YoungAh mulai menjauh dan semakin jauh sampai tak terjangkau lagi oleh mata normal. Saat mereka akan masuk ke dalam gedung lewat pintu belakang tiba-tiba saja ada dua orang penjaga yang menghampiri mereka. Sepertinya itu pertanda buruk.

"Yak! Berhenti!"

Hah! Dasar dua orang gadis bodoh. Untuk apa mereka lari. Bukankah itu akan semakin mencurigakan. Apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiran keduanya saat ini? Apakah mereka lupa pesan YoungAh sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka?

"Hyemi-ah, kenapa kita lari?"

"Hah?! E-entahlah aku tidak tahu," jawabnya terbatah-batah karena panik.

"Agh! Lewat sini!"

Yoochan menariknya kesebuah koridor yang sepi dan bersembunyi dengan aman disana untuk beberapa saat.

"Sepertinya sudah aman," terang Yoochan.

Mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri setiap koridor. Mencari dimana keberadaan semua member B.A.P. Oh tidak lagi! Kedua penjaga itu tidak memberi kesempatan pada kedua gadis itu bernapas lega.

"Hei! Kalian berhenti di tempat!"

Suara yang tak asing itu terdengar kembali. Aargh~ para penjaga tadi. Tanpa menoleh kebelakang mereka secepat kilat melarikan diri. Gedung TSE saat itu memang sudah sangat sepi. Mereka semakin memperlebar jangka kaki mereka. Kini mereka bagaikan dua orang pelari muda asal Korea yang segera masuki garis finish. Tanpa pikir panjang Hyemi langsung menarik lengan sepupunya itu ke sebuah ruangan. Mujurnya ruangan itu tidak di kunci. Tapi, sayang karena terlalu terburu-buru Hyemi langsung kehilangan keseimbangannya begitu pula dengan Yoochan yang entah kenapa tubuhnya ikut terhuyung kedepan dan "Bruuk!". Keduanya sontak memekik keras. Kedua gadis itu saling mengaduh-aduhkan tubuh mereka yang dirasa sakit.

"Kalian siapa?"

Suara itu sepertinya tidak asing. Yoochan dan Hyemi saling menatap.

"Hyemi-ah, suara itu sepertinya aku kenal. Coba kau lihat!"

"Tidak mau. Aku takut."

Hei! Ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk bertengkar.

"Kalau begitu dalam hitungan ketiga kita sama-sama menoleh," ujar Yoochan.

Mereka mulai menghitung dan menoleh secara perlahan. Ya ampun, apa ini mimpi. Itu kan B.A.P. Tiba-tiba tubuh mereka tidak bisa di gerakkan. Padahal di luar sana ada suara para penjaga yang sepertinya tak jauh dari ruangan itu dan bisa saja mereka mencurigai kalau mereka berdua ada di sana. Para member B.A.P saling menatap dan mulai mengambil tindakan saat pintu itu mulai bergoyang.

Pekikan suara wanita terdengar lumayan jelas di telinga para penjaga itu. Mereka mulai mengecek setiap ruangan disana. Semuanya terkunci. Saat seorang penjaga itu hendak membuka pintu salah satu ruangan dan ternyata ruangan itu tidak terkunci.

"Maaf apa kalian melihat dua orang gadis lari di sekitar sini?"

Semua member B.A.P nampak sedang berkumpul mengelilingi sebuah kue. Acting pun di mulai.

"Gadis? Eem, tidak," jawab Younjae dengan santai.

"Dari tadi kami sedang merayakan ulang tahun Daehyun," terus si leader Bang Yongguk.

"Apa paman berdua mau bergabung?", ucap Himchan sbagai basa-basi.

"Ah, aniyo. Terima kasih. Kami ingin mencari kedua gadis penyusup itu dulu. Permisi. Maaf mengganggu."

Berhasil. Huuft~ para member B.A.P mulai bernafas lega. Tapi tiba-tiba, salah satu gadis itu merusak semuanya. Pekikan terdengar cukup nyaring. Sontak itu menarik perhatian kedua penjaga tadi.

"Suara siapa itu? Bukankah itu suara perempuan?"

Yongguk dkk mulai kelabakan. Entah mengapa sepertinya mereka ingin sekali melindungi kedua gadis muda yang tiba-tiba muncul di ruang latihan mereka beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan sekilas ide itu muncul di pikiran Himchan. Dengan segera ia memukul perut Daehyun sambil memberika isyarat pada laki-laki tampan itu untuk mengeluarkan high note andalannya. Tanpa pikir panjang Daehyun langsung berpura-pura seakan-akan ia sedang latihan vocal. Jongup pun langsung mengambil tempat di belakang Daehyun dan memijat-mijat bahunya. Dan member yang lain pun mengikuti atmosfer itu.

"Ah~ barusan itu suara Daehyun hyung," jawab Zelo.

"Ne, ne, itu suara Daehyun. Jung Daehyun," yakin Youngjae.

"Akhir-akhir ini suaraku sedikit serak jadi, aku harus sering melatihnya," terang Daehyun pada para penjaga itu.

Para laki-laki tampan itu tidak mengakhiri akting mereka sampai benar-benar meyakinkan para penjaga itu.

"Ah, begitu ya. Baiklah, _Joesonghamnida**_"

"Bekerja keraslah! Dan saengil chukha hamnida. Annyeonghaseyo," terus penjaga satunya.

"Ah, ne, Kamsahamnida."

Blaam. Akhirnya pintu itu benar-benar tertutup sekarang. Nampaknya para penjaga itu benar-benar termakan omongan para member B.A.P.

Huuft~ semua member B.A.P bernapas lega sekarang. Himchan langsung membuka pintu ruang menyimpanan tempat kedua gadis itu disembunyikan.

"Kalian aman sekarang."

"Ah, ne, kamsahamnida," balas Yoochan seraya membungkukkan badan hingga 90 derajat. Hyemi juga tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Apa yang terjadi pada Hyemi? Dari tadi ia hanya menundukkan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poni panjangnya.

"Apa kalian BABY?", tanya sang leader dengan lembut.

"Ah, NE! Urineun Baby-deul imnida."

Perkenalan Yoochan pada semua member B.A.P terasa begitu bersemangat. Ia juga membungkukkan badannya begitu dalam. Tapi lain halnya dengan Lee Hyemi. Saat sepupunya sedang asyik perkenalan gadis itu malam dengan santai membuang muka dengan wajah soknya. Kalau di lihat dari ekspresinya jelas sekali terlihat rasa jengkel yang amat teramat. Asssh~ itu begitu susah untuk di jelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Yak! Kau juga harus membungkuk," perintah Yoochan.

"Asssh~ tidak mau!", serunya lantas pergi.

"Yak, neo! _Geuman_***!", seru Daehyun tiba-tiba dan sukses membuat gadis itu berhenti. "Pipimu berdarah. Bersihkan pakai ini!", ujar seorang Jung Daehyun sambil menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan miliknya.

Suasana menjadi hening sesaat. Sampai akhirnya tindakkan Hyemi membuat seisi ruangan itu heran dan shock secara bersamaan.

"Aku tidak butuh sapu tanganmu," bentak Hyemi pada laki-laki di sampingnya itu seraya menangkis tangannya. "Apa kau berpikir aku adalah BABY? Apa kau kira dengan menerima sapu tangan itu akan membuatku bahagia seumur hidup? Yak, Jung Daehyun-ssi! Aku adalah antifans-mu."

Oh Tuhan. Apa-apaan ini. Memang gadis bodoh. Apakah dia tidak memikirkan akibatnya nanti. Mungkin saja ini menjadi trending topic di Korea.

"Aku benci namamu, aku benci gayamu, aku benci suaramu, aku benci saat semua mengeluh-eluhkan dirimu, aku benci gaya rambutmu, matamu, bibirmu, kulitmu.. Argh~ pokoknya aku membenci semua yang ada pada dirimu baik dulu ataupun sekarang," terangnya dengan penuh emosi. "Gara-gara kau berasal dari Busan aku jadi membenci kampung halamanku sendiri. Aku tidak suka saat melihat wajahmu terpampang di mana-mana. Ini kan hanya ulang tahun biasa kenapa semua orang begitu heboh merayakannya?! Assh~ berada disini hanya akan membuat emosiku memuncak," ujarnya dan lalu benar-benar pergi.

Semua orang disana tidak bisa berkata-kata. Termasuk Jung Daehyun. Aah~ mimpi apa laki-laki tampan ini? Kenapa bisa di hari specialnya ia malah mendapatan amukan pedas dari seorang antis. Kini semua mata tertuju pada Yoochan.

"Kau tidak menyusulnya?", tanya Jongup lirih sontak membuat Yoochan tersadar.

Gadis itu buru-buru keluar tapi ia berbalik arah dan berusaha menggapai sesuatu di dalam tas punggungnya.

"Oppa, saengil chukha hamnida!", ucapnya seraya memberikan bingkisan tsb pada Daehyun. "Oh ya, atas nama sepupuku aku benar-benar mengucapkan maaf," lanjutnya sambil membungkuk. "Kami hanya bercanda. Ini adalah bagian dari permainan. Jadi, jangan di anggap serius! E-em, semoga hari kalian menyenangkan."

Kedua gadis itu kini benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan. Meninggalkan sejuta kejutan yang dahsyat. Bang Yongguk adalah orang pertama yang menepuk bahu Daehyun sambil mengisyaratkan "Sabarlah kawan!". Semua akhirnya berusaha melupakan kejadian barusan dengan kembali melanjutkan pesta kecil yang sempat terganggu beberapa waktu lalu.

Hari Sabtu. Hari ini Hyemi masih ada beberapa pelajaran di sekolahnya tapi hanya setengah hari karna, weekend. Gadis itu nampaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tatapannya begitu kosong. Kakinya terus saja menyusuri setiap jalan di Gangnam. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba senyum kecilnya terukir manis di bibirnya saat kedua kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah kedai kopi. Ia tidak suka kopi. Tapi aroma itu seakan-akan terbang melayang ke masa-masa indahnya di masa lalu.

"Aku pulang!"

Sepertinya acara jalan-jalannya ke jalan Gangnam sukses membuatnya cukup kelelahan. Ia membenamkan tubuhnya di sofa. Memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum Yoochan mengagetkannya.

"Ini ada penggemar rahasiamu," ucapnya sambil memberikan sebuah buket mawar merah.

"Dari siapa?"

"Entahlah, ada suratnya di dalam," balasnya. "Hyemi-ah, kau sudah punya pacar ya?", tanyanya dengan ekspresi menggoda.

"Tidak."

"Lalu itu.. apa? Pakai di kirim bunga segala."

Tanpa membalas pertanyaan itu Hyemi langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya berjalan menjauhi ruang santai menuju meja makan. Ia menarik salah satu kursi disana dan mulai membuka surat tsb.

_To: Lee Hyemi_

_Maaf aku tidak menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu. Seharusnya saat itu aku memelukmu dan menenangkanmu dalam pelukkanku. Aku tahu hubungan ini pasti sangat berat untukmu. Tapi, aku benar-benar berharap kalau kau akan terus bersabar sampai waktunya tiba dimana aku bisa mengumumkan ke hadapan dunia kalau kau adalah kekasihku._

_Semoga kau suka bunganya 3_

Gadis cantik itu hanyut dalam setiap kata-kata yang tertulis di atas kertas yang dibacanya. Ekspresinya datar dan bibir manisnya sedikit terbuka. Tak berapa lama, getaran ponselnya memecah keheningan. Tak ada nama yang muncul di layar ponselnya hanya nomor asing yang muncul.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Bagaimana? Sudah kau terima?"_

Hyemi hanya terdiam dengan kedua alis matanya yang saling merapat. Dan sepertinya lawan bicaranya itu menyadari kalau gadis ini sedang kebingungan.

"_Kau menghapus nomerku lagi ya?"_

Hyemi mulai menyadari siapa lawan bicaranya kali ini. Ia bergegas beranjak dari kursi dengan membawa surat yang di bacanya. Mungkin takut rahasianya terbongkar.

"Kau mau kemana?", tanya Yoochan.

"Aku ingin beli ice cream."

"Aku juga mau."

"Oke."

Seakan seperti gerakan slow motion ia keluar rumah dengan penuh semangat. Angin musim panas menyibakkan rambutnya membuatnya kini sedikit tidak beraturan. Sinar mentari musim panas kali ini begitu hangat dan sedikit menyilaukan.

"Yeoboseyo, oppa?!"

"_Syukurlah, kau masih bisa mengenali suara kekasih bodohmu ini!"_

Bodoh? Ah kau tidak bodoh oppa tapi kau hanya sedikit menyebalkan saja. Argh~ tapi kenapa mulutnya hanya terkunci. Ayolah Lee Hyemi katakana sesuatu agar kekasihmu itu bisa sedikit merasa lega.

"_Kenapa diam? Apa kau masih marah? Ah, aku tahu pasti saat ini kau ingin sendiri… kau begitu nanti akan ku telepon lagi.."_

Laki-laki itu sepertinya akan memutus hubungan telepon mereka. Pertanda buruk.

"Daehyun oppa!"

Hah? Apa? Tunggu! Gadis ini tidak salah menyebutkan nama bukan. Daehyun? Apa maksudnya Jung Daehyun? Jung Daehyun B.A.P atau Jung Daehyun yang lain?

"Mian.. soal kemarin.. aku benar-benar minta maaf.. sungguh apa yang aku katakan kemarin itu tidak benar.."

"_Aku tahu.."_

"Aku hanya membenci oppa.. saat oppa tidak ada di sisiku.. saat aku tidak pernah menerima telepon darimu.. dan.. hatiku rasanya sakit saat kau bilang pada public kau tidak punya kekasih.. sungguh hatiku rasanya sakit oppa~", tiba-tiba air matanya mengalir.

"_Uljima! Lee Hyemi-ah, uljima!"_

"Aku rindu Daehyun oppa yang dulu.. Jung Daehyun oppa yang selalu usil, yang suka menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain diluar," tangisnya tak juga berhenti.

"_Bodohnya aku saat kekasihku bersedih aku malah berada jauh darinya. Hyemi jebal uljima! Aku tidak suka mendengarmu menangis."_

Jujur saja meskipun Daehyun adalah kekasih yang menyebalkan tapi tanpa dia gadis itu tidak akan bisa hidup. Begitupun sebaliknya.

"_Oh ya Hyemi-ah, terimakasih ya atas hadiahnya."_

"Hadiah? Ah, ani oppa itu bukan dari aku.. hadiah itu sepenuhnya di beli dengan uang Yoochan. Kalau aku mana mungkin bisa membelikamu sepatu GUCCI semahal itu. Ani, ani, kau salah sangka."

"_Bukan~ bukan hadiah itu.."_

"Lalu, hadiah mana lagi? Memangnya Channie memasukkan hadiah lain ya?"

"_Tidak, hadiahnya memang hanya sepatu itu saja kok. Tapi hadiah spesialnya adalah bertemu denganmu.."_

Kyaaaaa~ kenapa laki-laki ini begitu pintar membuat hati seorang gadis berdebar. Suaranya yang lembut membuat hati serasa melayang. Daehyun memang pintar membaca situasi. Dia memang yang paling bisa membuat Hyemi berhenti menangis dengan kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

"_Gomawo. Kau sudah rela meluangkan waktumu untuk datang ke studio kami.. kau tahu aku begitu rindu melihat wajah manismu yang selalu tersipu malu jika aku menatapmu.. aku rindu mendengar celotehanmu.."_

"Oppa~ sudah hentikan..!"

Dengusan tawa terdengar jelas di telinganya. Ia yakin laki-laki itu sedang tertawa bahagia karena telah sukses membuat wajahnya menjadi merah padam.

"_Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah melihat MV baru kami?"_

"Belum," balasnya sambil menggelengkan kepala seakan kekasihnya itu bisa melihat tingkahnya.

"_Lihatlah segera dan dengarkan liriknya!"_

"Hem, aku akan mendengarkannya segera."

"_Ya, sudah kalau begitu. Saranghaeyo.. bye!"_

"Nado saranghaeyo.."

Terputus. Hyemi merasa ingin terus mendengarkan suara Daehyun. Ia tidak ingin Daehyun menutup sambungan telepon mereka karena, momen ini sangat jarang terjadi apa lagi di saat ia sibuk dengan B.A.P.

Gadis itu baru tersadar kalau sejak tadi ia berjalan menuju sebuah kedai kopi yang tadi. Ya, Daehyun dan member B.A.P yang lain sangat senang berkumpul di kedai kopi tsb hanya untuk sekedar melepas lelah sehabis mengisi acara di sana-sini. Itulah sebabnya Hyemi langsung tersenyum dan pikirannya melayang jauh saat melihat kedai kopi itu. Dan aroma yang muncul selalu mengikatkannya pada Jung Daehyun kekasihnya yang berkulit tan.

**~END~**

**Keterangan:**

_*Mimpi indah!_

_**Maaf. (formal)_

_***Berhenti!_

KYAA~~ jelek, jelek, maaf ceritanya gejes.. maaf, maaf *bow*

**Tapi bagaimanapun bentuknya (?) mohon reviewnya yaw! Kasih komen n kritiknya yaw kamsahamnida ^_^"**


End file.
